This Unfamiliar Thing Called Love
by Madiz
Summary: Arthur has been an orphan for as long as he can remember, but his life is soon changed when a rich French family adopts him as their second son. What are these unfamiliar feelings he has for his new older brother, Francis? FrUk, It may or may not be sad, summaries are hard. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!** **This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you will enjoy it! Before you read though, I want you to know I may have random updates. Some being early, others being late. I would like to apologize in advance for having a.) a life, and b.) other things to do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters in it (If I did, there would be a whole lot of gay). Also, I can be a bit sarcastic and sassy at times, so please don't mind.**

A frail and weak woman looked down at her newborn child. It had been a couple of days since her son had been brought into this world, and he was already dying of malnutrition. The woman new that she only had a few options that will keep her child from perishing, but one would end with police chasing her, and the other being she had to leave her child. Both options were not in her favor.

The woman, again, looked down at her small son. His eyes were a bright emerald color, and his hair was a beautiful golden blond. She wondered how her son would look all grown up. Would he be handsome like the father he may never know, or will he just look like her, his mother? She had to snap out of her thoughts because she remembered she had a starving child in her arms.

The newly made mother stumbled through the cold and snowy streets of London. She shivered against a breeze that went by. The woman had used her one and only jacket to shield her son from the bitter cold.

While walking through that empty streets, she spotted a building. She had overheard a few people saying that it was an orphanage. St Joseph's Orphanage to be exact.

The woman glanced at her child. She knew that this was one of her only options to save her son, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Oh, Arthur." She spoke calmly to her son, "Whatever shall I do? I don't want to see you die, but I don't want to leave you behind without me."

She knew she didn't want her son to grow up an orphan in an orphanage. She had heard of all the horrors that took place inside them. She heard about how the staff handled the children, treating them like dirt. She heard of the food shortage that took place. She knew that if she left her son there, he would at least get food, but not enough. Last but not least, she had heard of the conditions that orphanages were in. Everything being gross and dirty, no better than the dirtiness of alley ways.

She didn't want her one child to grow up in such a place. She sighed. All of the horrid things she heard about maybe weren't true, and were just rumors, but she didn't want to risk it. She looked at her baby, he green eyes staring back at her, then she looked up at the orphanage that was around twenty feet before her.

The building, since it was snowing, was covered in white. It had a set of stairs that led up to a wooden door with nock handled attached to them. The orphanage also looked to have three stories to it. She couldn't tell from where she was, but she hoped the place had enough room for all the children that would be there.

She knew that she didn't want to but she had to. The woman started to take shaking steps towards the building. A cold wind blew past her as she made her way. She held her son closer to her.

It only took about a minute before she was right outside her son's future home. She looked at her son and gave a soft, sad smile.

"I don't want to do this, you know?" She told him, her voice cracking on the edge of tears, "b-but I know I have to." She stuttered out, tears finally breaking. "I want you to grow up healthy though. I-If you stay with me, you will only s-starve." She shakily stuttered again. A few stray tears landed a top her sons beautiful face, she wiped them off with a pail hand.

"I want you to live a long life, and I want to be happy." She said with sorrow.

She bent down and kissed her son on the head. "Arthur, I want you to always know I will always care about you." She set him down on the cold snow and begin to stand up. She then had a sudden realization that the people working there wouldn't know that his name was Arthur. She franticly looked around for a way to make it known. She then remembered seeing a couple of children writing and drawing things in the snow.

She smoothed down the snow next to her son, and wrote down his name, _Arthur_. Her finger was now numb from the coldness from the snow. She hoped that the staff will see the name, and figure out that was what her son went by. Even though she didn't have a lot to give him, she at least wanted him to have the name she gave him.

She stood up from her place by the door and gave one last look at her son, "I-I love you, Arthur." She spoke out. She turned to the door and knocked on it. She wished that someone was awake and heard the door, she didn't want her son to freeze.

She then turned from the door, stumbled down the steps, and ran away as fast as she could. She couldn't bring herself to look back at her now orphaned son.

 **I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I feel sort of bad for writing this because my friend ships England with America really hard, and I ship France with England XD. She doesn't have to worry though, because I ship England with both France and America. She sort of doesn't get the concept of shipping one person with multiple other people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my awesome readers. Welcome to chapter two! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, which I (thanks to my 'how bout I do something that involves thinking at two in the morning' personality) decided to do late at night when I had a creative faze going on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters in it. If I did, everyone will be gay.**

 **So now, without further to do, here is chapter zwei! (If you don't know German that means two)**

 **(Ten years later)**

Arthur was rudely awakened, once again, by a bell ringing in his face.

"Come on, sleeping beauties! Rise and shine!" A staff member, Ms. Catherine, screamed, while obnoxiously ringing a bell like there was no tomorrow. Arthur groaned as he opened his green eyes. Another day or torture, great.

It's not like Arthur hated it at the orphanage, well, he did, but it's not like he would show it. Arthur just hated that fact that everyone was forced to wake up at the horrid hour of 6 in the morning, they only had a tiny bit of slob you called food, and that they were all forced to do torturous chores until the next time they needed to eat, or until they went to bed.

What made it worse for Arthur and the other children is how the staff treated them. Even though they all did everything in the orphanage, they would all just get nothing in return. All that Arthur wanted in return for doing everything, is just to learn how to read or write. But the staff told him his idea for a reward was foolish, and just getting food on their plates was enough.

Another way the staff treated the children terribly, was telling something they all new well, and even Arthur too. They told him and the other children that their parents didn't love them. What made it worst was that they did it when they got in trouble, or feeling were feeing down. What also made it worse was that Arthur believed them.

Arthur was then broken from his thoughts by a slap to the face, and Ms. Catherine screaming, "Are you deaf, or stupid? I told you to get up!" Oh yeah, he forgot to mention the abuse.

Arthur quickly got out of his old, wooden bed, and slipped on his torn-up and ruined slippers. Apparently the orphanage had enough money to pay the staff, just not supply the children with better clothing, and less-torn shoes and slippers. Arthur then stood and made his way out of his over-crowded shared room to the also over-crowded small dining hall.

He sat down in an empty spot, and waited for his meal to be brought to him.

"Here, you go, orphan." Another staff member, Mrs. Dorothy spoke as she put a spoonful of 'oatmeal' on his plate. Arthur muttered a small, _thanks_ , but unfortunately, the woman didn't hear him.

He then felt a slap on his face, and his head shot up to meet the ugly eyes of the woman.

"What have I taught you about manners?" Mrs. Dorothy asked in an angry tone. Arthur gulped and shrunk down in his seat. He wanted to look away, but that would just lead to more abuse.

"T-That y-you should a-a-always say p-please a-and thank y-you." He stuttered out in fright. The woman kept her hideous gaze on him, but then turned away saying something under her breath. She walked to another kid to serve breakfast to them.

Arthur had tears in his eyes. _If anyone did love me, then why would they leave me here?_ He thought sadly. He then went to eat his meal sullenly, because if he did not, he would just be yelled at again.

Arthur made his way back to his room to change for the day. He, and the other orphans were told that a family called to adopt, and they would come to look for a child in a couple of hours. They were also told to change into their best because the family was apparently very wealthy.

Arthur had to think about what it meant to 'dress nicely' or 'change into their best', because he didn't know how his definition of dress nicely met the staff's definition of dress nicely. He hoped his outfit choice of stained brown trousers and a torn long-sleeved button up met their criteria.

After Arthur and the other orphans changed, they were led down to the main lobby to line up and be presented to the family. He had done this before, just not to a rich family who would judge him based off his looks and clothing choices.

Arthur then started to feel a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He just realized that he now had a chance to leave this hell they call an orphanage. It was a slim chance that he would be chosen, but it was still a chance.

He then had a sudden dash of reality wash over him. Why would they pick a broken 10-year old boy like him over the other children? He was nothing like a girl named Sarah, who could do a little math and was as sweet as sugar. He didn't even come close to Thomas, a boy who had a huge imagination that could go for miles. Lastly, he couldn't even imagine to be like Daisy, who can not only read and write, but could play the flute as well. He became depressed at those thoughts. It would take a miracle for the family to pick him.

He was soon brought out of said thoughts as Ms. Catherine told them the family had arrived. He watched as the door leading to the lobby open as three people walked in with a big wealthy and formal vibe surrounding them.

There were three people, as stated before. There was an older man who looked to be in his thirties with blondish-brownish hair and crystal blue eyes. Next to him was a woman who looked about the same age with long, silky blond hair and light green eyes that had a look of gentleness to them like a caring mother would. Last, but not least, a boy who looked a few years older than him stood next to his parents. He had silky blond hair like his mother that went to his shoulders, and crystal blue eyes like his father's.

The family that stood before them looked like a picture perfect family. A picture perfect family who wanted to adopt a picture perfect child. A child who was certainly not Arthur.

Ms. Catherine then spoke through his thoughts.

"Okay, children," she spoke in a fake-friendly tone, "I want you to take turns and tell these lovely people your names, we will go from right to left." Of course she would want the children to say their names for the sole reason that she didn't know them. Arthur then realized that she didn't specify which right to go by. His right, or her right?

Arthur shakily raised his hand to ask the question. He saw a spec of hate flash through Ms. Catherine's eyes as she saw his raising arm.

"Yes, child what is it?" She asked. She sounded like she was straining her fake niceness. Arthur looked at the family who was still standing near the door.

"Um, Ms. Catherine," he started very quietly, "You didn't really specify which right to go by." He spoke Ms. Catherine had a look in her eyes that said, 'are you stupid', but tried not to show it.

Arthur then, again, looked at the family that stood in front of them. The father looked at his frail form with the same look as Ms. Catherine, while the mother and son looked at him with interest.

"Well, child since you aske-"she was then interrupted by the mother who had just now spoked.

"What is your name, my boy?" She asked with real kindness in her voice, not the strained kindness that Ms. Catherine had.

Arthur looked at the woman in confusion at the question just asked. Why would she ask the name of an unloved boy with no talent like him?

Arthur opened his mouth a little to speak. "Arthur." He whispered out, just barely enough for the mother to hear.

"Well, Arthur, how would you like to become the little brother of my son, Francis?" She spoke. Arthur looked at her with confusion, excitement, and happiness. Would he now be able to leave this hellhole?

Arthur the franticly nodded his head to signal a 'yes', "I would love to miss!" He said. The mother gave him a kind look.

"Well then go get your belongings packed, and don't call me 'miss', I am now your mother, so it will be awkward, right". Arthur did something he had not done in years. He smiled.

 **Well that is the second chapter folks. I hoped you enjoyed it to the fullest. I will try to have the next chapter up the soonest I possibly can. So please be patient!**

 **Just for fun I have a conversation that went between two of my friends and me:**

 _ **We were all sitting on my bed while on our phones**_

 **Olivia** **: Hey what is a famous city in the U.S?**

 **Haley** **: (Really quickly and certain) Tennessee.**

 **Me** **: (After thinking for a second) Haley, Tennessee is a state, not a city.**

 **Haley** **: Oh yeah.**

 **Man, it is awesome to have a blond friend! XD I love her to bits though, so I can't hate on her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the people who gave me good reviews! I'm not much of a good writer, so it makes me smile to see such positive feedback, it really means a lot! Btw** **I forgot to put French terms in the chapter before, so I apologize! I hope you all will enjoy chapter three.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I can dream.**

Arthur couldn't help but smile as he stuffed what little he owned into his small trunk. The orphanage only supplied the children with what they needed, like a few pairs if shirts, pants, and pajamas. Arthur only owned one thing that wasn't from the orphanage, and that was a beige jacket that he was found in.

Arthur had been told by one staff member (who didn't act like Satan's spawn) that he was found on a snowy day, wrapped up in the same jacket. He was also told that he was named Arthur because next to him written in the snow, was that very name.

All of these thoughts brought Arthur to think about what his biological mother was like. If his mum left him there, then did that mean that she didn't love him? Arthur's smile then faded at that thought. _Of course she didn't love me. If she did, I wouldn't be here._ He frowned even more. He wondered if his new family will truly love him, and not just say so out of pity. He then snapped out of his depressed faze when he forgot that he had to continue packing.

He had to look at the positive side of things. Like, for example, he was finally leaving this hell called an orphanage. That's something good enough to have a celebration about right?

There was also the fact he would be gaining a family. Sure he felt bad that he had to leave the other orphans, but at least he will be now had a new mum, dad, and a new older brother to top it all off. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad at all. He could actually be genuinely happy for once.

Arthur made his way down to the lobby were his new family was waiting. He couldn't help but shake with nerves. He had no idea about what this family was like. He could tell that the mom was nice, he wasn't too sure about the son, but that one look the father gave him when he asked that 'dumb' question made him worry.

He then finally made is way to the lobby, were his new family was standing. When he came into their sight. The mother, or HIS new mum, gave a look of glee and hurried to make her way over to him. Arthur looked over to his new father and brother as well. The former looking at the wall seeming rather infuriated, and the latter looking more gleeful than a child receiving candy. He turned his attention back to his new mum.

" _Ma chère_ , I would like to introduce you the all of us." She spoke in a soft tone. Arthur then realized that her accent was different from his. He probably was either to nervous or shocked before to notice. Arthur nodded and waited for her to give the introductions. She then pointed to the older man she was with.

"This is _mon mari_ , Augustin. He may look mean, but he is actually _très gentil_." Arthur nodded again. She then pointed her son. Arthur made notice that her son was a little, no _really_ , handsome. He must have noticed Arthur staring, because he smiled at him sincerely. Arthur blushed and quickly looked away. _Why did I just now think he was handsome?_ He thought while still blushing. Arthur then looked at his adoptive mother, who was still introducing her good-looking child.

"This is _mon fils_ , Francis. He has always wanted a _petit frère_ , he his kind as well." She then pointed to herself, "And I'm Camille, but you can call me _mère_ or mother if you'd like." Arthur had no clue what any of the unknown words were, but he got the message.

Arthur then had something come to him. If they didn't sound the same as him, then where do they live? Or at least, where were they from? The most certainly weren't form here. No one sounds like that in London.

"Um, mis- mother," he corrected himself, his new mum hummed a 'yes' as an answer, "Where are you from?" He softly asked. His mother looked at him with a bit of a surprised look, but then went back to her caring and kind one she had before.

"Well, _mon chère_ , I guess you have noticed we don't sound the same as you, _oui_?" Arthur tilted his head a bot from the, still, unknown words used, but nodded. "Well, we are actually from France, you see." She answered.

Arthur had now wished more than before that he would have been taught, even a tiny bit, about the geography of the area he lived in. He had clue what France even was. Was it another city, country, island? Arthur must have been easy to read, because his adoptive mother answered his question.

"France is a country. I am now able to believe that you are uneducated, _droit_?" Arthur blushed -embarrassment, and looked down at his worn out leather shoes. He knew that his new mother probably had knowledge of his no learning experience, but he didn't want to answer the question out of fear the family will give him up for another person. Even though he didn't want to answer the obvious, he knew he had to.

Arthur nodded to the question the woman had just asked. He kept his gaze down at his shoes, and waited for his new family to ask for if there was any other child to adopt that was better than him.

"I thought so." Arthur felt his heart sink, but the green-eyed woman wasn't finished yet, "Well, I guess we will just have to enroll you in school. There is a great school near where we live. I think you'll do just fine, you seem very intelligent." Arthur's emerald green eyes widened. She didn't want to replace him? Not only does she want him, but she wants to help him learn? Maybe Arthur can now get a good job in the future!

A door to the lobby then opened, and a staff member Arthur didn't know the name of popper her head in.

"Um, Mister and Misses Bonnefoy? Can you come with me please to sign some paperwork?" The staff member asked. His adoptive mother nodded and went to follow the woman, while his father only huffed and stomped his way over to the door. Arthur wondered what pissed in his cereal today.

Arthur was too busy wondering what made the man so mad, that he forgot about the other person in the room. He jumped in startled when he heard a voice behind him clear its throat. Arthur stood were his was and slowly turned his head to the source of the said noise.

There stood his adoptive brother, Francis. Arthur then blushed at the thought that he was now alone with the same person he called 'handsome' not even ten minutes ago.

Francis gave a small smile and opened his mouth to speak, "You know, I was very _surpris_ when _mère_ chose you to come home with us." Arthur couldn't help but raise a bushy eyebrow at this. He wondered what his new brother had to say for the first time speaking to each other.

"But, I am not disappointed at her choice in the slightest." He finished with a weird tone in his voice. Arthur was unable to ask what Francis meant because they were interrupted by his new mother and father walking into the room.

"Arthur, are you ready to leave?" His mum asked. Arthur silently nodded. He would ask about what Francis meant later, but now, he was finally leaving this hell called an orphanage. Arthur will now have a reason to be happy. Arthur will now finally have people to call his family.

 **Man, I never knew writing a fan fic would be so hard! But, I know I have to do it because of you guys reading, and I already committed myself to doing it.**

 **Great news! It will be in Francis's POV next chapter so we can finally see his side of the story!**

 **Translations:**

 **Ma chère- My dear**

 **Mon mari- My husband**

 **Très gentil- Very kind**

 **Mon fils- My son**

 **Mère- Mother**

 **Oui- Yes**

 **Surpris- Surprised**

 **I will like to say one thing… THANK GOD AND THE HEAVENS ABOVE FOR GOOGLE TRANSLATE!**

 **If I get a translation wrong, I am so sorry.**

 **Also I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I am a person, not a computer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted that much this week! I had my semester exams and I couldn't get to writing! So I apologize once again for me not posting. So enjoy chapter 4!**

 **This is in Francis's POV if you didn't read the note at the end of the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

It was only a week after Francis moved to the outskirts of London that his mother chose to adopt a little brother or sister for him. His father, of course being the man he is, was infuriated at this idea and declined immediately. Luck was on my mother's side though, because they were now on their way to an orphanage to adopt a child.

Francis wasn't really to keen on the idea of having a younger sibling. He had heard from friends at his old school in France that having a younger sibling was the main definition of torture. They said that you had to share everything, and they wine a lot as well and annoy the living heavens out of you.

Francis wasn't worried about the sharing part. His parents had loads of money, so they could just buy the child whatever they wanted no questions asked. The part that worried him though, was the wining and the annoying him. Francis had been an only child for all thirteen years of his life. He didn't want to ruin that record due to some lousy orphan.

Before Francis knew it though, they had arrived at the orphanage. The orphanage looked to be about three stories tall with stares leading up to a door. It looked rather worn down and dirty. Francis gave a huge groan inside. _Great,_ he thought, _not only will it be a lousy orphan, but a dirty one to._

"Francis, _chère,"_ he heard his mother say, Francis looked up to meet her gaze, "I know you must been _nerveux_ , but please look happy, you don't want to scare the kids."

Francis nodded to say yes, and followed his mother to the front doors of the building. Francis heard his father grunt behind him, and began to follow as well. His father never wanted another child, much less a child that grew up in a filthy orphanage. Francis not agree more with him.

When they walked through the doors of the orphanage, they were greeted to a little check-in area with a door that lead somewhere inside the orphanage. Francis's mother greeted the lady behind the counter with a smile.

" _Bonjour mon madame,_ my family and I are hoping to adopt a child." She said in the kindest voice ever. Because Francis and his family moved from France, and were used to speaking French, there English words were laced with a heavy accent due to speaking French over the years. They even still use French terms while speaking to other people, like the lady at the counter.

"Okay, I will inform the staff to get the children ready for you to pick, it may take around thirty minutes." The lady spoke with a British accent. Francis groaned even more inside. _Not only am I getting an unwanted house guest, but I now have to wait?_ This day couldn't get any worse for Francis.

It seemed like the longest thirty minutes ever to Francis. It didn't make it any better that there was nothing to do in the waiting room. Francis was about to jump up and thank God himself when the lady behind the counter said that the orphans were ready.

Francis and his family were lead to the door leading to the supposed lobby area, and Francis just about gasped out loud when he saw what was behind that door. The orphans were lined up like it was some sort of boot camp, and their appearance was atrocious.

Every child there looked like they just rolled around in a mud pit with pigs. _At least I was right about them being dirty orphans._ Francis thought. There were about twenty children standing in the line, each were clothed in ripped pants or shirts and even more torn shirts.

Francis's eyes then scanned over a boy with golden blond hair and emerald green eyes. He looked to be younger than him, and had the bushiest eyebrows he had ever laid eyes on, other than that though, he seemed normal. But Francis couldn't pin point the feeling that grew inside him when he saw the said boy. _What is this feeling_? He thought with a bit of a confused look on his face that was then broken by a woman speaking.

"Okay, children," the woman spoke in a tone that was questionable, "I want you to take turns and tell these lovely people your names, we will go from right to left." She finished. Francis looked back at the children in the row. Each of them had a look of understanding, except for the boy with golden blond hair and green eyes. That boy was the only one who had a look of confusion on his features, like he wasn't understanding the statement given by the woman.

Francis then saw that same boy feebly raise his hand to ask a question to the woman. Francis held his breath a little and waited for the boy to be called on to speak.

The woman saw him and Francis swore he saw a look of hatred flash through her eyes.

"Yes, child what is it?" She spoke to the boy. She had a certain tone that matched the hatred in her eyes. Francis saw the boy look over at him and his family.

"Um, Ms. Catherine," the boy quietly said in a thick British accent. Francis had to strain a little to hear him, "You didn't really specify which right to go by." He finished with his soft voice. Francis now became interested in the boy.

The woman now known as Ms. Catherine looked at him like he was stupid, Francis's father seemed to have the same look as well. Francis had a feeling that his father didn't find an interest in him like his mother and he did.

Francis saw the frail boy where had just spoken glance at him and his mother. The boy must have saw the look of interest on his face.

"Well, child since you aske-"Ms. Catherine was then interrupted his mother's voice.

"What is your name, my boy?" Francis's mother questioned in her angelic voice with a thick French accent.

The boy, again, had a looked that was definition of confusion. He then opened his mouth to answer. Francis leaned in a bit to hear what the emerald-eyed British boy's name was.

What he heard was a small "Arthur." _So his name was Arthur, huh? Sounds a little generic for a boy from Great Britain._

"Well, Arthur, how would you like to become the little brother of my son, Francis?" Francis just about spitted out the invisible water in his mouth. _Would he like to what?!_ Francis was about to freak out inside. He wasn't mad at his mother's decision, but he questioned it.

Francis then saw the Arthur's face light up with the most excited look ever. The boy nodded with enthusiasm, "I would love to miss!" Arthur spoke out. Francis almost passed out. He was really now getting a younger brother?

"Well then go get your belongings packed, and don't call me 'miss', I am now your mother, so it will be awkward, right?" Francis then saw something the boy probably didn't do often. Francis then saw Arthur smile.

The woman who was named before then let out a huff, and began to file out the children who had defeated looks on their faces.

When the children were all gone, Francis then asked the question he was waiting to ask. " _Mère,_ why did you pick that boy out of all the others?" His mother then smiled and looked at him.

"Well, Francis, if you didn't notice the boy had a look of sadness to his eyes. I couldn't just leave him here, and he was the most intriguing out of all the children, _vous ne pensez pas_?" Francis nodded in agreement, but he didn't at all notice the look of sadness in the boy's emerald eyes.

"Well you didn't ask for my opinion on the boy, Camille." Francis heard his father ask in his gruff voice. He sounded a little angry.

"Well, _chère,_ if I asked for your opinion, then we would have probably not even have gotten a child, _non_?" His mother answered. Francis then had a small feeling in his gut that his father was going to do something bad to Arthur, but he ignored it and continued to wait for the said boy to return with his belongings.

 **Thank you for reading chapter 4! I now have begun to realize that listening to music while writing something isn't a good idea for a person who can't pay attention to multiple things at once. *cough* me *cough, cough*. Well, anyway, see you next chapter!**

 **Translations:**

 **Chère: Dear**

 **Nerveux: Nervous**

 **Bonjour mon madame: Hello my madam**

 **Mère: Mother**

 **Vous ne pensez pas: Don't you think**

 **Non: No**

 **I hope you all have a marvelous day!**

 **-Madiz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry I have not posted for a while, you know, school and all. I was also really sick and I felt like absolute crap, speaking of being sick, my school is having cases of people coughing up blood, is that happening at your school? Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter fünf!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Arthur sat in the car awkwardly as he and his new family made their way to the Bonnefoy residence. He felt extremely out of place in such a fancy car surrounded by such fancy people.

What made it even more awkward, was that he was sitting next to his newfound crush, Francis. Arthur hoped that it wasn't weird to have a crush on someone he (a), just met, and (b) is his new adoptive brother.

Arthur looked out the window next to him, he stared in awe at the trees passing by and the blue sky that continued to stay in his view no matter how quickly the car he was in went by.

As you can now tell, Arthur didn't really get out much when he was still living in the orphanage. He was brought out as his amazement went he heard a signature French laugh behind him. Arthur turned his head to the French boy.

"You seem very _intrigué_ by such a lowly thing, why is that?" He asked Arthur with a tiny bit a humor in his eyes.

Arthur scowled at that question. How would a rich, spoiled snob like Francis know what it is like to have never even left one place in all of his life?

"Because I have never even stepped foot away from that bloody hell hole even once in my life." Arthur answered back with a little fire.

Francis looked a little taken back and nodded. He then turned back to his window and continued to gaze out of it as he did before. Arthur took the chance to analyze Francis a little more. From were he was sitting, he only got to see the back of his head, but that didn't mean that Arthur couldn't look at the silky blond hair that the French boy had.

Arthur then thought about how nice it would be to brush through it and style it like he did with the little girls back at the orphanage. How nice it would be to snuggle his face in it, and smell the scent of the French's shampoo. Arthur then smacked himself in the face at those thoughts, _you are acting like a bloody girl in a romance novel, stop_! He thought to himself.

He then realized that the car had suddenly stopped in the midst of his moment of clarity. Arthur glanced out his window one more and he felt his mouth drop at the sight.

What stood in front of his small form was a mansion that could fit at least four of the orphanage he once resided in it. The mansion had a set of curved-like stares that lead up to what seemed like a grand front door. There were also too many windows for Arthur to even try to count, but it wasn't like he knew how to count anyway.

Arthur then saw a man dressed in a formal black tuxedo open the car door so he could get out. Arthur fumbled a little as he grabbed his little worn-out suitcase and made his way out of the car.

" _Jeune maître, voudriez-vous si je prenais votre sac pour vous_?" The man asked in French. Arthur just stood where he was with a very confused look on his face, what in the world did he say? Arthur just looked down on the ground.

Very shyly he said, "Sir, I do-," Arthur was then interrupted by another voice.

" _Il serait vous prendre ses sacs pour lui, Jacques_." Arthur turned to the voice and he was very surprised when his found out it was Francis. Arthur's crush on the boy grew even more when he found out that Francis was fluent in French.

The butler nodded and took Arthur's bag. He then started to walk to the grand door.

"The servants don't know French, but don't worry, I'll be your translator." Arthur blushed at that then looked down at the ground once again to hide to redness that had begun to adorn his cheeks.

"Okay." He answered back quietly.

Arthur then felt a hand go around his wrist. "Well then _allons-y_! It's time to go see your new home!" Arthur just looked at Francis with wide-eyes, but then smiled.

"Okay."

As soon as Arthur walked into the large building called a home, Arthur gasped in amazement. The mansion was even bidder and better on the inside. The grand ceiling reached up higher that Arthur could even think to touch, and the painting of little cupid babies on clouds was just beautiful to him.

Francis must have noticed his amazement because he started giggling. Arthur turned his head to face him and frowned. What was so funny?

"Frances, _chère_ , how about you go show Arthur his new room, _d'accord_?" Camille then asked the French boy. Francis nodded and faced him.

"Let's go." Francis said as he, again, grasped onto the British boys arm. Arthur allowed him to drag him around as they made way to his new room.

Francis soon stopped in front of a door that was one of many that adorned a grand hallway decorated with flowers in vases and paintings that probably cost more than Arthur could count.

"Well, here we are." He said. The door was made of wood and had little leaf and flower designs carved into it. Arthur gaped at that. How much money did this family have?

"Aren't you going to go in?" Arthur jumped a bit at Francis's voice intruding on his thoughts. Arthur glanced at him, and went to turn the golden doorknob. He held his breath as he opened the door. He was blown away at what stood behind it.

The room was huge, and by huge, Arthur meant bigger than his own at the orphanage, which wasn't all that big. The room had a four-post king size bed that had the softest looking bedding ever, and the most pillows Arthur had seen in his life.

On either side of the bed was a nightstand with the most beautiful lamps that looked to be made of gold. To the right of Arthur, there were two doors, which he assumed to be the bathroom and the closet. To Arthurs left there was an expensive looking wardrobe and what looked to be a little toy chest, well, it wasn't all that little.

"This is just a guest room, so it isn't all that much." Francis said in a nonchalant tone. _Wait,_ Arthur thought, _not all that much? I have never seen such expensive stuff in one room, and he is saying 'it isn't all that much'?_ Arthur gaped at what Francis had just said.

They were then interrupted by a knock on the door. A woman who looked to be a servant popped her head in.

"Jeunes maîtres, la maîtresse m'a demandé de dire à Arthur qu'il devrait obtenir un bon repos parce qu'il commence l'école de demain." She told them.

Arthur turned his head to Francis, "What did she say?" He asked. Francis looked down at Arthur with that biggest grin ever.

"She told us that you are starting school tomorrow."

Arthur then just about fainted.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 5! I will have chapter six up as soon as I can.**

 **Translations:**

 **-Intrigué- Intrigued**

 **-"Jeune maître, voudriez-vous si je prenais votre sac pour vous?"- "Young master, would you like if I take your bag for you?"**

 **-"Il serait vous prendre ses sacs pour lui, Jacques." –He would like it if you took his bag for him, Jacques.**

 **-** **Allons-y- Let's go**

 **-Chère- dear**

 **-** **D'accord- Please**

 **-"Jeunes maîtres, la maîtresse m'a demandé de dire à Arthur qu'il devrait obtenir un bon repos parce qu'il commence l'école de demain." - "Young masters, the mistress asked me to tell Arthur he should get a good rest because he starts school tomorrow.**

 **Have an awesome day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My dad is being a big butthole right now, and he is trying to find my account on this website so he can read my stories. I warned him though, because there is a lot of stuff he doesn't want to see on this website.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

It was the next day and Arthur wasn't too keen on the idea of going to school the day after he was adopted. It wasn't like he wasn't excited though. Arthur had to take everything within him, to restrain the excitement that was coursing through his veins.

He couldn't stop the huge smile that formed on his face. He was finally able to go to school. His dreams just kept coming true on after the other.

But, little did he know, his day wasn't going to stay this way forever.

Arthur watched as a large building started to come into his view. He wondered what school was going to be like. Was is going to be all nice and friendly? Was it going to be scary? Arthur didn't know, but he still couldn't wait no matter how scary the school is.

The grand building was getting closer and closer, and Arthurs nervousness mixed with excitement was just only getting greater by each foot of land the car had passed.

Arthur was so excited, he didn't see or hear the car stop, or Francis getting out as well. He was startled when he then heard the booming French voice his adoptive brother had. Arthur snapped out of his trance to see the Frenchie standing right outside his car window, looking down at Arthur.

"I know I'm gorgeous, but really, you don't have to stare." He said.

Arthur scowled. Who knew that his crush was so narcissistic? Well, you know what they always say, love has no boundaries. Arthur opened his car door to get out, Francis moved out of the way with such grace that you would think he is a prince or something. What does this guy do in his free time?

"Just to let you know, this is my first day too, so let's be first day buddies together!" The next thing Arthur knew, Francis had scooped him up into a bear hug. Arthur's face turned as red as a tomato and he squeaked.

Francis then set him back down on the ground. Arthur was lucky the French boy was so oblivious to everything, that he didn't see the blush on Arthur's face.

"Francis, Arthur, are you ready to go inside?" Both boys turned their heads to look at Camille. Her sweet smile was plastered on her face like always, and her silky, sun kissed hair was done up in a bun. Though, a few strands escaped and were falling down the side of her face.

That's when Arthur finally noticed that his new adoptive father, Augustin, was not present. Wouldn't a father be with his son or son's on their first day of school?

"Arthur, _chère_ , are you ready for your first day of school?"

Arthur glanced up at his mother. It has really been only a day since he was adopted, but he was already starting to feel close to his her. She was probably the first person he knew who truly loved him.

"I'm nervous, but I'm still excited, this is my first day of school ever." Camille and Francis looked shocked for a moment, but then their smiles both returned to their faces.

"Well, that's great! Were you ever taught anything back at the orphanage?"

Arthur cringed a bit when she said that. He then shook his head no.

"Well, that's a shame, but don't worry I know do great." She smiled. Arthur couldn't help but smile back.

When they were finally checked in and registered, Camille kissed both Arthur and Francis on the cheeks and said something Arthur thought meant 'good luck' in French. They were then on there way to their classrooms.

Arthur was a little sad when he learned that he and Francis wouldn't be in the same classroom. It made since though. They were both different ages.

Arthur then continued to walk down a long, grand hallway on his way to his classroom. He hoped he was in the right place.

"Room 2088, 2088, 2088." He mumbled under his breath. He passed by classroom number 2086, 2087, and then he finally made his way to room 2088. Well, here goes nothing.

Arthur breathed in and out before he placed his hand on the door and gently opened it. Looking inside the classroom, there were about fifth-teen students all in rows. Arthur then started to feel his heart beat fast. No one told him that there were so many people in one class.

Arthur then closed the door, and apparently, that got everyone's attention. It was then that all eyes were on him. Arthur then started to get the feeling that he didn't like school much.

"Oh, do we have a new student today?" A voice asked.

Arthur turned his head to meet the eyes of a woman. The woman had long blond hair that was the same shade of Arthurs, and emerald green eyes that were maybe a few shades darker than his own. Arthur had a slight feeling that he knew her, but he didn't know why or how.

Arthur nodded his head shyly to her question.

"Well that's wonderful! What is your name sweetie?" She asked.

"Arthur…," he then remembered that he didn't really have a last name. But, he could always use his new family's last name, after all, he was a part of their family now, right? "… Bonnefoy." He finished.

Something flashed through the teachers eyes, but Arthur couldn't figure out what because it was gone in a second. She smiled a warm smile.

"Well, Arthur, welcome to the class, my name is Ms. Dianna."

Arthur gave a shy smile. He liked this woman. She was really kind, and she might be even kinder than his new mother.

"Arthur, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Arthur froze a bit at that question. He knew he had to answer it, or everyone would think he was hiding something. He turned to the rest of the class.

"Um…" he started. What could he tell to the class? There wasn't a lot for him to tell. But, he could tell he was an orphan, well, not anymore. The only downside to that though, is that he might get teased. He glanced around at the students that all sat in rows. They all were staring at him, waiting for him to tell them something interesting. He hated it.

"Um… I used to be an orphan at an orphanage." There, he said it. He waited for something to happen. He felt his heart drop when he heard a boy say something.

"Great, now we have a dirty orphan contaminating our class."

Arthur felt like he was going to cry. He looked down at his shoes and tried to make the new tears go away. He knew this was going to happen. He heard the teacher raise her voice at the kid who had just spoken.

"Jamie, you should be smart enough to know he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault he went there." Arthur's head shot up and he looked at the teacher with admiration. He really liked this woman.

"Arthur dear, why don't you sit in that empty seat by the window." Ms. Dianna said. Arthur nodded and made his way to where he was directed to sit. He sat and faced the front to where Ms. Dianna was giving instruction.

"Now class, we are going to continue on what we were on last week, get out textbook and open it to page 134." All the kids in class shuffled around to find their textbooks. Arthur just sat in his seat awkwardly as everyone got what they need. Ms. Dianna walked over to him and handed him a book that looked like what the other student s were getting out. Arthur smiled a little and gave a small 'thank you' in return.

He opened his book to page 134. He had no idea what it said. It's not like it was hard for him, it's just that he never learned how to read. He prayed that he wasn't called on to read to the rest of the class.

"Now, how about I call on someone to read for us." Ms. Dianna said as she looked around at the face of students who were in their seats. Arthur was hoping that she wouldn't call on him, and he was praying to all the gods he knew of for her to skip over him. But, they were not listening to his pleas at all.

"How about our new student, Arthur." Arthur paled and started shake. He nodded his head and looked down at the jumbled letters that sat before him. It was just a mix of spaces, letters, and periods. Arthur just sat in his place and tried to pronounce them, but alas, he could not. He gave in to his handicap and looked up into his teachers eyes.

"M-Ms. Dianna, I-I c-c-cant r-read." He said with a shaky voice. The class was silent for a moment, but the silence was the broken by laughter throughout the whole classroom. Arthur blushed in embarrassment, and dropped his head to stare at the desk. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Not only is he a dirty orphan, he's an illiterate one as well!" The same boy from before said. Arthur then felt a tear slide down his cheek. _Of course they would laugh at me. I haven't even learned how to read yet even though I'm ten years old. I'm pathetic._

After the class was settled down, Ms. Dianna picked on another person to read out loud, and she told him that she will tutor him on reading. Arthur spent the rest of the class with his head down, he couldn't wait until it was all over.

A bell rang that signaled what Arthur knew was lunch. The students in his class started to get up soon after it had rang. He started to get up as well. He was lucky that he remembered where the lunch room was, otherwise he would have had to ask someone and he wasn't in the mood for any human interaction.

Arthur finally made his way down the crowded hallways, and into the lunch room. He hoped he could maybe find Francis in here, after all, he knew they had the same lunch period. Arthur sat down at an empty table, and took out his meal that the maids had packed him. He took out his sandwich and glanced around at the mob of other students who surrounded him.

He tried to find that one boy with silky blond hair that went to his shoulder, and bright blue eyes. He finally found what he was looking for.

Francis was sitting at a table at the opposite of the lunch room. He had a big smile on his face, and he seemed to have started laughing at what someone had said.

That's when Arthur noticed all the people Francis was sitting with.

Francis was surrounded by both boys and girls, and from what he saw, they liked the French boy. Arthur felt a little bit of jealousy when he saw Francis put his arm around a girls shoulder, and whispered in her ear something that made her blush and giggle.

 _Of course Francis would be popular, just look at him! He's handsome and fun to be around with. He may be annoying at times, but at least he isn't a dirty, illiterate orphan like me._ Arthur put down his sandwich he still had in his hand. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Arthur packed his lunch back up and he put his head in his arms that were resting on the table. He had then came to the conclusion that school was his second hell.

 **Hello my pretties! Sorry for not posting, I'm a very lazy person. For that, though, I have awarded you with a longer chapter! It's not that long, but it's longer than the others. Enjoy your day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I am sorry once again for the 'not updating'! Enjoy the new chapter.**

Arthur was feeling down as he was driven home from the new hell he knew. He was so happy this morning. He was excited to finally be witness of what a real life was like, but that was all changed. He felt tears well up is his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly, he didn't want anyone to see his weakness.

Arthur was silent as he arrived at his new home. He didn't want to speak nor interact with anyone. He just wanted to go to his room and cry in peace. Arthur was so into his thoughts, he didn't even notice Francis talking to him about, but he had a clue.

Francis was probably telling Arthur all about his new friends. He was going to tell Arthur about the amazing school day he had, while Arthurs was terrible. That's why he chose to ignore the French boy.

The Brit just continued to look down at his feet, shutting out any person or objects around him. He didn't even really pay attention to his mother asking how their day was. He only snapped out of his thoughts to shrug his shoulders and say, "It was okay."

He then quickly made his way to his room and shut the door. He finally let the tears fall.

Arthur ran to his bed and threw himself on it and started balling into his pillow. He absolutely hated his life right now. No one ever told him that life would be this hard. He didn't even know what he did to deserve it.

He stayed in his room for hours, he cried until he didn't have any other tears to cry. During the time he was in his room, emptying out all of his emotions into his poor pillow, a couple of people knocked on his door.

The people were Francis, His mom, and a few of maids. Arthur ignored all of them though. He just told all of them to 'go away' and to 'leave him alone'.

At this point, Arthur glanced out of his big, extravagant window. He was mildly surprised that it was dark already. Had he really been crying and wallowing in his own misery for that long? Well, the time on his clock on his bedside table and the color of the sky answered that question.

Arthur sat up on his soft, plush bed. He decided that he should probably get ready for bed, considering the time it was. He stood up on his feet, and made his way to his dresser. Arthur opened his pajama drawer, and was met with the sight of new pajamas he had never seen before.

They looked really soft and comfortable, Arthur couldn't wait to try them on. Maybe he could have an amazing sleep that made up for the rest of his crappy day?

Arthur then lifted his head to see a note on top of his dresser. He had no idea what it said, but he hope it was nice.

 _Dear Arthur,_

 _I noticed that you didn't have a lot of clothing, and the ones you did have were just hideux! So while you were at school, I went out and bought you some clothing myself. I hope you like them._

 _With love,_

 _Mère. (A/N I just wanted you guys to know what it said)_

Arthur just stared at the note for a very long time. He, again, had no idea what it said, but it was probably by his mother, so it was alright. Maybe this day could get a little better? Arthur smiled at the little piece of paper with beautiful handwriting and set it down to put on his knew P.J's.

When he was finished, Arthur brought the not with him, and set it on his bedside table, Arthur then pulled back his thick and warm comforter, and got under the covers. He gave a small smile as he closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

A loud banging noise was what Arthur woke up to. He groggily opened one eye to check the time. It was only two in the morning. Arthur groaned and sat up on his bed to see what it was.

He was met with the sight of he adoptive father standing in his bedroom door way, holding a bottle of wine. Arthur started to become confused. Why was his father here? Why this early in the morning? Arthur just continued to sit on his bed and questioned his dad.

His father stepping closer to his bed was what made Arthur snap out of his thoughts. With each step, Arthur had a feeling of terror creep up his spine. The silence and menacing aura the man was giving off didn't help with the scariness didn't help either. That's when his Father spoke in a slurred, drunken French accent.

"You are an annoyance, aren't cha'?" He said. Arthur became confused. What did he mean?

The drunken man continued to get closer and closer to Arthur until they were a foot apart from each other. Arthur was full on shivering like he was naked in Antarctica at this point.

"I don't even understand why they like cha'. You are just a little scrawny boy. Why do you think that?" Arthur just sat there and stared at the man. He didn't know what to say. He was just so scared right now.

That's when something hit his cheek. Hard. The force of that object that just hit Arthur, made his head turn to the opposite direction from where it came from. Arthur just sat there in shock as tears started to well up in his eyes. His hand lifted to caress his now red and slowly bruising cheek.

"Well, answer me!" Arthur turned his head to meet the eyes of the drunken man. Arthur was still shaking, and now tears threatened to cascade down his cheeks.

"I-I. I d-don't k-k-know." Arthur answered. He really didn't remember or understood the question he was asked before he was slapped.

The drunk man just stared down at Arthur. Like the little boy was just a piece of dog poop on a side walk and muttered something under his breath in French.

Arthur was then slapped again, but on the opposite cheek.

"You're a useless piece of crap. Why would anyone like scum like you. Heck, not even your parents loved you." With that, the man left.

Arthur just sat on his bed, staring at the darkness that was around him. Shure, the slap hurt, but the words that had just been said stabbed him with a deeper wound. Why did his mom and Francis like him? He was just a useless boy, right?

Arthur let the tears continue to fall as the darkness around him invaded his consciousness.

 **Sorry not sorry.**

 **I apologize about the short chapter. School is a butt and I am tired.**

 **Because I am tired, I don't feel like putting up the translations, so look then up yourselves. Bye!**

 **Btw- a special thanks to AShipperWithNoLife for pointing out my mistake!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the last chapter! I hope this chapter makes up for it a little, enjoy!**

Arthur just stared at his French toast with disinterest. He didn't really feel like eating. He continued to look at the golden brown food in front of him, covered in maple syrup. Maybe if he didn't feel like this right now, he would eat it.

He glanced up at his family sitting down around the grand dining room table. Francis casted him a worried glanced, as well as his mother. His 'father', if that's what you would call him, just sat at his spot eating without care in the world. It made Arthur sick.

"Arthur, _cher,_ aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" His mother asked.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders in response. He wasn't hungry. His mother just gave a worried look, and continued to eat her breakfast. At least they were enjoying it.

* * *

School. That's what Arthur hated the most after his father. He knows it's not right to hate people or things, but he thought he had a couple of valid reasons to why he could despise them both so much.

He started to think back to the early hours in the morning, when the incident occurred, while walking down the hallway to his classroom. Arthur, on one hand, was absolutely traumatized by the incident, and on the other, he was actually mildly surprised that he didn't have any bruises on his cheeks.

When Arthur got to his classroom, he was stopped by Ms. Dianna, his teacher.

"Arthur, I know you are unable to read, so how about we have privet tutoring sessions after lunch? I think it will be good for you."

Arthur looked at her in bewilderment, but then processed what she said in his head. _Is she asking if she could help me read? If I can learn how to read, maybe the other kids won't make fun of me! In that case, count me in!_ Arthur nodded his head after a moment of thought as his teacher's suggestion.

She smiled a soft smile, "Wonderful! I'll see you after lunch everyday then, Arthur! Maybe we can bond a bit?" Arthur really didn't know what she meant by 'bond', but considering he knew a little bit how she treated him, he knew it was good.

He smile, "Okay." He said.

* * *

Class was as uneventful and terrible as the day before, and lunch was the same. Arthur now made his way to his classroom for tutoring. He just couldn't wait.

When he arrived, he was met with the sight of Ms. Dianna setting down a couple of books on her desk. She seemed to have noticed his presence at the door, because she turned meet Arthur emerald eyes with her own.

"Welcome, Arthur! It nice to see you, come over here and sit in this chair by my desk." She pointed to a chair that was located at one end of the desk, near where she was standing.

Arthur made his way there, and sat down. He waited for instruction. Ms. Dianna walked around where he sat, and seated herself in her own office chair. She turned to face him and pulled out a book. She opened it, and sat it in front of Arthur.

The book had two pages, each set with what seemed to be a letter, and a picture to go with it. Arthur felt his excitement go up.

"Okay, we are going to start off easy, are you ready?"

Arthur nodded.

"Alright then, the first one is the letter 'A' it is pronounced with an 'ah' sound. Some words with this letter and pronunciation are 'apple' and 'alligator'. Now repeat after me." Arthur did as she said, and repeated this same method with all 26 letters.

They were almost finished with their first session when Ms. Dianna mentioned something about her personal life.

"Arthur, you sort of remind me of my son, you know?" Arthur perked up at this. He listened intently on what else she had to say.

"You have the same look in his eyes that he did. They are even the same color as well." She continued. Arthur noticed the sadness in her eyes. He may be unable to read, but he isn't stupid. Even a baby could figure out that this was a hard subject for her.

"I remember the last time I saw him. It was only a few days after he was born." She had tears in her eyes. She looked at Arthur. He wondered what happened to him. What ever happened though, he hoped the boy was alright.

"I don't know where he is now, but I have a little cue. I just hope he is happy and safe." She smiled sadly. Arthur didn't really know what to do. He didn't know how to comfort a woman, or person what so ever. He then thought back to a time at the orphanage.

He remembered when a little girl started to cry because she cut herself when she was slicing potatoes. She had tears streaming down her face, and it was only a madder of time before one of the staff saw her.

That's when a random boy walked over and hugged her. She soon stopped crying a little after words.

Wait. That's what Arthur needed to do.

He slowly shuffled closer to his teacher, and awkwardly put his arms around her in an attempt to make her happy again. She stiffened a little when he hugged her, but then relaxed to his touch. They stayed like that for a moment, and then Arthur released her.

She looked at Arthur. Her eyes were red from crying, but they didn't hold any tears anymore. She smiled once more. This time the smile held no pain. It only held one thing. Happiness. Arthur knew what he did helped her become happy again. He felt accomplished inside.

"Thank you Arthur, you really mean something to me. Even though you are a student. You will always be my favorite." She lifted her index finger to her lips, "But don't tell anyone, then they might get jealous." She winked.

Arthur giggled. She was starting to feel like a second mom to him.

"Arthur," Ms. Dianna started again. He leaned in a little to hear what she was going to say, "If anyone tells you that you are worthless, or unworthy, I just want to let you know that you are worthy and useful. Don't ever believe in their words, because they probably don't know the real you. The real you is kind and generous. Don't ever believe in those people if they say those things. They are wrong."

Arthur thought back to what his father said. Was Ms. Dianna saying that what he said was a lie? He hoped so. What that man had said and done was terrible, yes, but he can't let that keep him down. Arthur also thought back to the students who teased him for being an orphan and for being unable to read. They were stupid and wrong too. He liked what Ms. Dianna said. He down had a little positive outlook on life.

"Ms. Dianna?" She looked at him, "Thank you." He smiled.

Ms. Dianna smiled back in return.

* * *

"So, Arthur, how was school?" His narcissistic crush and adoptive brother, Francis, asked.

Arthur glanced up at the blue sky above. He remember the tutoring session with Ms. Dianna, and what had happened between them. He had made a new friend, as well as was given a way to prove all the nasty things said to him wrong. He absolutely loved his life right now.

Arthur looked back at Francis, a huge grin spread on his face, "It was amazing."

 **Thank you for reading! I had time to write a new chapter tonight, so I decided to do just that. I hope you have a wonderful day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sooooooooo sorry that I haven't posted the new chapter in so long! I have had a lot happen to me in the past while. One of my good friends past away (which was really hard, I love you Aja), I had to study and take a big test called STAAR (It's a Texas thing), and I have been just plain busy with Tae Kwon Do and studying. Please except my apology.**

 **XOXO**

 **Madiz**

 **-M-**

Five Years Later

Arthur sighed to himself as he made his way through the halls of his home. Home? More like a gigantic mansion. Even though he has grown used to all of the maids, butlers, and the fact that he can't go ten feet without someone asking if he was alright, he still hasn't become use to the size of the place he resides in.

Arthur has had a lot change in the past time. Well, first of all, he can now actually read. He thanks Ms. Dianna for that, or how he knew her as, Ana. Over the years he has grown close to his teacher. It didn't help the fact that at the school he goes to, you are stuck with the same teacher until you graduate. But he is not complaining.

Second of all, he has grown closer to his unrequited crush, Francis. They were now great friends, and Arthur didn't was his feelings to get in the way with it. Thirdly, and the best thing ever, he doesn't have to deal with the bastard of an adoptive father anymore. He passed way a year ago due to alcohol poisoning.

Karma's an ass, isn't she? Now the person who runs the family company and the house his mother. His life can't get any better, cant it? His father had made everything terrible for the four years Arthur had to deal with him. His father would almost always get drunk, and in the brink of the night when everyone was sleeping, beat and hit him until he was black and blue.

Arthur would always lie to his mother and Francis that he just was clumsy and fell down the stairs, or something of that matter. He never told them what actually happened though, and he never will.

 **-M-**

Arthur walked down to the dining room. His mother had asked for his presence to meet someone 'important'. Arthur wasn't the one to meet new people though. He was just a shy, introverted boy whose only friends at school are his teacher and the class pet fish named Rodger.

Now that you think about it, he should probably meet more people. Maybe meeting new people will help boost his confidence enough for him to finally confess to Francis? No, he doesn't want ruin what he has now with the French boy.

As he opened the door to enter huge dining hall, he was greeted by the face of his mother.

"Arthur! I have someone you would like to meet!" She said in her French accent. She hugged him tightly, and Arthur got a face full of her breast. Arthur struggled for a moment, and finally got a gasp of air.

"Mum, not in front of the guest." He said, still trying to get back the air he lost. She smiled and turned to the people in the room. Arthur looked past her and he saw three people, Francis was there as well. He was sitting next to what looked to be a young woman.

The two other people were a man and his wife. They both looked sophisticated and proper. Arthur then started to get a strange feeling that something was going on.

"Arthur, I have someone you would like to meet." His mother, Camille, said. She walked over to the man, and stood next to him. "This is Richard Anderson, the lovely lady next to me is his wife Caroline Anderson," She then pointed to the young woman next to Francis, "And the beauty next to Francis is Sofia, and Francis's new Fiancé!"

She looked cheerful at that, but Arthur's heart stopped. _What? New fiancé? What's going on!_ He thought. His mind was going crazy, but he tried to not show it on his face. Instead he decided to figure out what was going on.

"It's nice to meet all of you." He said, trying to play it cool. "My name is Arthur, may I ask how this happened? I was kind of kept in the dark."

"The family company needed to grow, so Mother decided to merge the Anderson company together with ours by marriage. Isn't it great?" Francis answered. He looked at Sofia lovingly and smiled. Arthur felt the air go cold around him and his chest tightened up. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Is that so?" He said in a weak voice. He didn't want to be there right now. He didn't want to see his crush and unrequited love be engaged to another person. It made it worse the Francis looked overjoyed and happy. Arthur felt his heart break into a million pieces. It was like every time his life was going great, someone or something would come along and destroy it.

"Uh, congratulations, I'm happy for you." He lied, a fake smile on his face. He turned to face his mother, "Mum, I have an assignment to study for, may I be excused?" He actually didn't have an assignment to study for. He just really needed to get out of there before he started crying.

"What? Well, I wanted for us all to have dinner together, but school always comes first. You may be excused." Arthur nodded and headed out of the room quickly. He got out of their so fast, that he didn't see the concerned look on Francis's face.

As soon Arthur made it to the confines of his room. He couldn't hold the tears any longer. He locked the door and ran to his bead. Arthur threw himself onto it, and the dam broke.

He cried and cried for hours. All he could think about at that moment, was the fact the he will be never be loved back. Arthur eventually cried himself into an uncomfortable sleep full of sadness and nightmares.

 **-M-**

The next morning, Arthur woke up with red, crusty eyes. He sat up and rubbed them to get rid of the left over sleepiness. That's when he remembered the reason he was crying for. A pang of sadness fled over Arthur as he got ready for school. He wasn't ready to face Francis at all.

During the ride to his school, he didn't even glance at his crush next to him. He was way too distraught and he didn't want to deal with all the questions on why his eyes were red.

When he got to school, he opened the car door, and made his way inside the building quickly. He walked his way down the crowded hallways as fast as he could. He really needed to talk with the one person he trusted with all his hearth. She would know how to make him happy again.

Ms. Dianna, or Ana, was in her room as always and was sorting out activities for the day when he walked into the classroom. She looked up at the noise of his footsteps, and immediately went over to see what was wrong.

"Arthur, why are your eyes red?" She asked with worry, "did something happen, darling?" Arthur didn't say anything. He just kept staring at her with immense sadness in his eyes, that's when she wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a hug. Arthur couldn't hold in his tears anymore, and he let lose all of his emotions into her embrace.

He cried for what seemed like hours, but it was in reality a few minutes. He let go and stepped back from the protective arms. He wiped the tears out of his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Honey, do you want to tell me what happened?" Ana asked. Arthur nodded his head yes, and took a breath.

"Do you remember when I told you about my crush on Francis?" Arthur asked in a weak, strained voice. Ana gave him a 'yes, I remember', and he continued. "Well, just recently, it was decided that my mother's company needed to grow. The thing is, though, apparently the only thing to make that happen is marriage. With Francis being the oldest, he was chosen to be wed. I was so devastated when I found out, and the thing that make it worse is that he looked happy about the madder."

By the time he was finished with his long explanation, he was already back to tears and he just stood in the spot he was, crying. Ana went over and hugged him again. At least she was there to comfort him.

 **-M-**

 **Again, I apologize for the hiatus. Seriously, it has been a hard couple of months. Please understand.**

 **Well, on another note, a time skip happened! I could have continued the story a bit before, but I wasn't in the mood to write all about the stuff with the father, and a few other minor details. Sorry.**

 **Please stay in tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. This is not an update

I have bad news. A lot has happened in the last couple of days, and I have sort of come to the decision to put this story on a temporary hiatus. A small reason why is because I have simply lost interest for now, but that doesn't mean forever. I will come back when the time comes, but for now, I won't be updating it. Another reason why, is because I, again, have lost a close friend of mine. She was a lot closer to me than Aja, so it has been a lot harder time. I knew this friend for almost eight years, and I'm extremely broken up about it. So please be mindful and support this decision.

RIP to my childhood friend, Elise.

August 25, 2002 – June 20, 2016

Heaven has received yet another angel. I hope you are swimming up in the clouds with your unique smile and passion. You are missed and loved by many.


End file.
